Freedom
by Just-Sky
Summary: Ia mencintai kebebasan yang tak pernah kunjung datang padanya, dan selalu berdoa agar ia memiliki kebebasan itu suatu saat nanti. Tapi, apakah sebuah kebebasan yang akan ia terima setelah tanpa sengaja ia bertatap mata dengan Raja berambut merah itu dan membuat sang raja terobsesi padanya? Untuk #MysticCreature Challenge. Warning inside! Cover by oczelt


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: Akakuro, oneside!Akafuri

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy

* * *

 **FREEDOM**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Cinta kasih dari orangtua yang telah merawatmu dan mengasihimu semenjak kau masih kecil adalah tak terhingga. Mereka, dua orang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi kebahagiaanmu di dunia ini adalah orang yang berharga bagi anak-anaknya, bahkan bila nasib berkehendak lain maka mereka pun rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka agar sang anak pun bisa selamat dan hidup di dunia ini. Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang orangtua berikan pada anak-anaknya, dan sudah sewajarnya bila sang anak terus mengingat mereka dan mampu memenuhi apa yang diinginkan keduanya baik bila keduanya itu masih hidup maupun sudah meninggal.

" _Teruslah hidup, Tetsuya, teruslah hidup dan jangan pernah putus asa dengan apa yang terjadi. Kau adalah putra dari ayah dan ibu yang berharga, kami akan terus mengawasimu di dunia ini meskipun itu harus dari tempat yang sangat jauh sekalipun."_

Betapa besarnya kasih sayang mereka, bahkan ketika mereka tahu kalau mereka harus kehilangan nyawa tetap saja mereka bersikap kuat di hadapan sang anak.

" _Tetsuya sayang, kau adalah buah hati dari ayah dan ibu. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan terus menyayangimu. Suatu saat, anakku, suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang mampu menjagamu seperti apa yang kami lakukan padamu, mencintaimu dengan setulus hati karena kau adalah kau dan bukan karena kau adalah kami. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kau tidak boleh takut akan kesendirian meskipun kesepian itu akan melanda sepeninggal kami. Ibu menyayangimu, Tetsuya."_

Dan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah dan ibu itu adalah mutlak di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya dan sulit akan dicari penggantinya. Bahkan ketika mereka meninggalkanmu di dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya, kasih sayang dari mereka akan terus terpancar sampai kapanpun, tidak peduli ketika zaman terus berganti.

Guratan dari kuas itu terlihat begitu lembut ketika menyentuh kanvas, menimbulkan bekas dari cat minyak yang berwarna biru dengan gradasi warna putih, menjadi pelengkap dalam menghias warna birunya langit yang berada dalam lukisan yang tengah ia buat. Tangan yang memegang kuas itu juga terlihat begitu terampil, mengusapkannya pada kanvas yang tidak kosong lagi serta membentuk karya imajinasi yang begitu bagus dan indah, seolah-olah lukisan itu bukanlah sebuah lukisan yang tercetak pada kanvas putih, melainkan sebuah lukisan hidup yang benar-benar nyata sehingga ketika kau menyentuhkan tanganmu ke dalamnya maka kau akan dibawa ke dalam tempat itu oleh sihir.

Sang pelukis dari lukisan yang terlihat begitu hidup itu terus menambahkan goresan di sana-sini untuk mempercantik lukisannya, membuatnya semakin hidup tanpa ada batas yang menghalanginya meskipun hal itu terlihat begitu mustahil.

Tangan kiri dari sang pelukis itu memegang palet kayunya, mengangkatnya dari meja kecil yang berada di samping sebelum ia mencelupkan kuas yang tengah ia pegang ke dalam kubangan cat berwarna biru langit dalam palet kayu tersebut. Warna dari cat tersebut, mengingatkannya pada gradasi warna langit yang begitu teduh, warna langit yang sering terlihat ketika hari yang sangat cerah dan tercetak setiap harinya ketika musim panas tengah berlangsung. Sebuah warna langit yang sangat sempurna, mengingatkannya pada warna rambut serta bola mata dari sang ibu yang tentunya diturunkan padanya.

"Ah..." bibir kecil itu mengeluarkan desahan kecil sebelum sang pemilik menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada sandaran kursi yang tengah ia duduki tersebut, merilekskan tubuhnya setelah beberapa jam bekerja untuk membuat sebuah lukisan ajaib yang ada di hadapannya tetsebut.

Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan saat ini ia telah menginjakkan dirinya pada usia yang ke tujuh belas tahun sebulan yang lalu, membuatnya sebagai seorang yang dewasa namun belum terlalu dewasa di mata hukum. Tetsuya ini adalah seorang anak yang sangat unik, atau seperti itulah perkataan orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya dengan baik. Keunikannya ini dimulai dari parasnya yang manis sampai hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis, ia sangat disukai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena sifatnya yang dewasa nan sopan namun juga mudah dilupakan karena hawa keberadaannya tersebut. Dari semua keunikan yang ia miliki, ada satu hal yang terlihat sangat mencolok dari satu sama lainnya, dan ini adalah sebuah pangkat serta status yang menjadikannya sekarang ini.

"Tetsuya-sama, lukisan yang anda ciptakan terlihat sangat indah seperti biasanya. Saya rasa bila anda mengikutsertakannya dalam pagelaran seperti para pelukis lainnya, anda bisa terkenal," ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Tetsuya yang masih terduduk di depan lukisannya.

"Dan membuat mereka mengaguminya hanya karena seorang pangeran yang membuatnya? Kurasa itu bukanlah apa yang aku inginkan, Kagami-kun," sahut Tetsuya dengan suara lembut meskipun datar.

Seorang pangeran dari kerajaan terbesar Seirin di benua ini, ya... itu adalah sebutan unik dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia adalah seorang bangsawan, seorang pangeran dari negeri besar ini meskipun keberadaannya sangat sulit untuk dideteksi.

Pemuda berambut merah kehitaman yang menemani sang pangeran cukup lama itu pun hanya memberikan gelengan kepala pelan, kurang mengerti akan apa yang menjadi jalan pikiran sang pangeran.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan status anda sebagai seorang pangeran, Tetsuya-sama. Kemampuan anda sebagai seorang pelukis itu patut untuk dibanggakan, dari apa yang sudah saya lihat mengenai lukisan yang telah anda buat, saya bisa mengatakan kalau anda ini adalah pelukis yang ahli," kata Kagami lagi, kilatan keseriusan yang tercetak dalam kedua matanya tersebut mengatakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. "Begitu natural serta sangat indah lukisan anda ini, bahkan saya bisa merasakan keajaiban yang terkandung dalam lukisan-lukisan tersebut."

"Itu semua terlalu berlebihan, Kagami-kun," jemari yang lentik tersebut kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, mewarnai kanvas yang tak putih itu lagi dengan warna langit biru yang tercetak jelas seperti warna musim panas, di atas lautan luas dengan warna biru aqua yang begitu menawan.

"Tidak, Tetsuya-sama, saya hanya berkata jujur dari apa yang saya rasakan. Dibandingkan dengan pelukis-pelukis senior yang ada di luar sana, saya cenderung menyukai lukisan anda yang selalu terlihat indah ini."

Bibir itu mengatup pelan ketika pujian demi pujian yang diberikan oleh sahabat serta pengawal pribadinya terus mengalir, membuat pipi putihnya merona sedikit tanpa mengubah ekspresi datar yang tersemat di wajahnya. Entah apa yang Kagami lihat dalam lukisannya itu, Tetsuya tidak bisa mengartikannya dengan jelas. Ia hanya melukiskan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, membubuhkannya ke atas kanvas putih dan menyulapnya menjadi gambaran nyata seperti apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, apa yang telah ia imajinasikan. Dan kali ini adalah gambar pantai dengan laut yang begitu biru terpetak dengan jelas di atas kanvas yang tengah Tetsuya kerjakan, belum lagi langit cerah yang ada di bayangannya pun bergabung dan menyempurnakan karya Tuhan yang ada di alam tersebut. Begitu menakjubkan imajinasi anak itu, dan lebih dari sekali Kagami selalu merasa takjub dengan apa yang selalu tergambar di hadapannya tersebut meski sang pelukis sendiri tak pernah menyebut karyanya sebagai karya yang luar biasa, selalu biasa dan hanya dilakukan untuk penyalur hobi saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada pujian yang Kagami-kun berikan padaku," kata Tetsuya yang membuyarkan lamunan dari Kagami. Remaja yang baru menginjakkan dirinya pada usia yang ketujuh belas tersebut meletakkan kuas serta palet kayu yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja kecil, kedua matanya manatap takjub lukisan pantai dengan laut yang tergambar di hadapannya. Lukisan yang sangat indah dan terkesan hidup. "Suatu saat aku akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa melarangku maupun mengurungku di dalam menara."

Tetsuya pun melepas celemek yang telah belepotan dengan cat minyak itu dari tubuh mungilnya, menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling, ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya sebelum sebuah desah lelah pun keluar dari mulut mungilnya, mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar lelah dan penat akan pemandangan monoton yang sudah sering ia lihat.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di muka bumi ini, dan sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia pun ditunjuk sebagai pewaris yang sah pada kerajaan ini sehingga suatu saat ketika ia sudah mencapai umur yang sebenarnya Tetsuya akan disahkan menjadi raja pada kerajaan ini. Meskipun ia adalah seorang calon raja, bukan berarti kehidupannya itu bisa dikatakan sangat membahagiakan. Selain faktor kalau ia sudah tidak akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari raja dan ratu yang merupakan kedua orangtuanya, ia pun mendapatkan permasalahan yang sangat serius menyangkut kebebasannya. Semenjak sang raja dan ratu Seirin meninggal akibat kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu di lautan lepas, sang paman yang merupakan adik dari ayahnya mengambil kekuasaan di kerajaan Seirin ini untuk sementara sampai Tetsuya cukup umur untuk memerintah. Dalam kurun waktu ini, sang paman mengatakan kalau kebebasannya bukanlah hal yang penting, sehingga untuk mengantisipasi ia akan dicelakai oleh para musuh yang mengincar tahtanya, Tetsuya pun dianjurkan untuk tinggal di menara selatan yang terisolasi dari istana utama.

Tempat itu sangat dingin dan terkadang tidak bersahabat dengan dirinya, meski demikian tempat yang menghadap ke arah laut itu adalah rumah yang sederhana untuk Tetsuya dan merupakan tempat yang sangat menarik baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan melukis. Hanya sahabat karibnya serta pengawal pribadinya yang bernama Kagami Taiga lah yang mengetahui hobi dari sang pangeran ini. Andai saja sang paman mengetahui hobi dari Tetsuya ini, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan melarang remaja berambut biru langit ini untuk melukis dan mengekspresikan apa yang ia sukai.

 _Aku merindukan kehidupan bebas di luar sana,_ pikir Tetsuya saat kedua kakinya membimbingnya untuk beranjak menuju balkon jendela di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Angin laut yang begitu khas itu menerpa tubuhnya dan membelai wajah pucatnya, membuat rambutnya yang sedari tadi tertata rapi sedikit berantakan. Namun semua itu ia lupakan untuk sejenak saat kedua bola mata birunya bertemu dengan pemandangan laut luas yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Sedikit yang orang lain ketahui mengenai dirinya, meski laut adalah tempat yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya Tetsuya tidak akan pernah bisa membenci laut. Baginya laut itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan meskipun terkadang sangat kejam juga, hanya dengan menatapnya saja rasa letih yang teronggok dalam tubunya langsung menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Warnanya yang cantik, begitu menawan dan memendam banyak misteri yang sampai saat ini belum terkuak secara luas.

"Tetsuya-sama," Panggil Kagami dari tempatnya yang masih di samping lukisan tadi.

Tetsuya mengabaikannya, kedua kelereng manisnya masih bertatapan langsung dengan warna laut yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Melihatnya saja Tetsuya ingin merasakan dingin serta hangatnya air laut bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya, ia ingin merasakannya sekali lagi sebelum kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu melanda. Ia ingin berenang dan berlayar di sana.

Lamunannya yang mengudara di dalam pikirannya itu membuatnya tak menyadari kalau sang pengawal telah mengambil langkah dari tempatnya semula dan kini berdiri tepat di samping Tetsuya, memandang laut yang kini masih dipandangi olehnya.

"Laut di musim panas, terlihat sangat indah seperti biasanya. Anda setuju dengan saya 'kan, Tetsuya-sama?" ujar Kagami untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Menoleh ke arah Kagami, sang pangeran memberikan anggukan dengan senyum tipis yang terulas di wajah manisnya. "Aku sependapat denganmu, Kagami-kun," jawab Tetsuya, senyumannya yang menawan itu mampu memerangkap sang pengawal untuk beberapa saat lamanya dalam hipnotis indah yang terpajang di hadapannya. "Andai saja aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan bermain di pantai seperti dulu, aku pasti akan menjadi pangeran yang sangat bahagia untuk saat ini."

Keluar dari hipnotis senyuman itu, Kagami pun mengusap tengkuknya sendiri sebelum ia kembali menatap luasnya laut yang terbentang di hadapan keduanya.

"Saya ragu kalau Chihirou-sama mengijinkan anda untuk keluar dari tempat ini, paman anda itu terlalu paranoid bila menyangkut dengan keberadaan anda," Kagami berkomentar, sebuah emosi aneh pun melintas pada kedua matanya ketika ia membicarakan mengenai Chihirou yang merupakan paman dari Tetsuya, orang yang memerintah Seirin untuk sementara sampai Tetsuya cukup umur untuk melakukannya sendiri.

"Tidak bolehkan seorang pangeran memiliki sebuah keinginan, Kagami-kun? Sebuah keinginan yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin bebas tanpa ada kekangan dari pamannya serta rakyatnya," Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan, kedua kelereng matanya menatap luasnya laut yang terbentang di hadapannya dengan perasaan penuh akan kerinduan. "Kalau diperbolehkan, aku ingin merasakan hangatnya pasir di permukaan kakiku sementara ombak laut berdesir pelan pada kakiku ketika mereka bertemu. Aku ingin bermain di sana."

Sebuah keinginan yang jarang teruatarakan meskipun semua itu sering terlukis dalam guratan tipis kuas pada kanvas yang Tetsuya buat. Sebuah kerinduan akan kebebasan dan cinta kasih dari kedua orangtuanya, melihat hal itu cukup membuat Kagami merasa iba pada pangeran bertubuh mungil yang ada di sampingnya ini. Rasa-rasanya ia merasa begitu gagal untuk menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik bila ia terus-terusan membiarkan sang pangeran merasakan kesepian seperti ini.

Sebuah tekad pun tiba-tiba terjalin, dan dalam detik berikutnya Kagami memegang lengan Tetsuya dan menarik remaja itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kagami-kun, kita akan ke mana?" tanya Tetsuya yang masih terkejut akan tindakan dari sang pengawal yang tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh dari balkon jendela, membawanya pergi dan meninggalkan kamar yang ada di dalam menara tersebut.

Genggaman Kagami begitu kuat namun tak menyakitkan bagi Tetsuya, meski demikian ia pun masih tak bisa melepaskannya kalaupun ia ingin melakukan hal itu. Rasa penasaran yang begitu kental berada di dalam benaknya itu membuat Tetsuya menurut saat Kagami menyeretnya, bahkan tidak ada suara protes yang mengiringi langkahnya, menandakan kalau sang pangeran benar-benar percaya akan keputusan yang diambil oleh sang sahabat. Meski demikian, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang masih terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya, seperti akan dibawa ke mana dirinya ini oleh Kagami?

* * *

Jauh di dalam laut yang sangat dalam dan tidak diketahui oleh para manusia adalah terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang sangat ajaib, sangat menarik sampai orang-orang tidak akan percaya akan sebuah dongeng mitos benar-benar ada dan sangat nyata. Sebuah kerajaan dimana dihuni oleh para duyung yang merupakan makhluk melegenda, sebuah makhluk yang memiliki tubuh bagian atas seperti manusia seperti kebanyakan dan bagian bawah seperti seekor ikan. Para duyung ini tinggal di lautan dalam dan medan yang keras, sehingga keberadaan mereka pun sangat tersembunyi dan hampir mustahil diketahui oleh para manusia yang pergi menyelam ke dalam, dan hal ini pun semakin didukung oleh sihir pelindung yang mengelilingi kerajaan besar tersebut.

Adalah satu dari lima kerajan duyung terbesar yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru samudera di dunia. Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan terbesar dari seluruh kerajaan bawah laut yang pernah ada, bahkan pemerintahan Atlantis yang tersohor ribuan tahun yang lalu pun tak bisa menandingi kebesaran dari kerajaan tersebut. Selain kerajaan itu sangat besar, pemimpin yang memimpin kerajaan tersebut juga bisa dikatakan sangat unik. Ia adalah duyung termuda yang memerintah kerajaan itu selama seribu tahun lamanya, dan usianya saat ini pun baru mencapai angka yang ke-1500 tahun, menjadikannya raja termuda yang pernah berkuasa dari sebuah kerajaan bawah laut.

Usia dari kerajaan bawah laut serta pemimpin dari samudera tersebut bukanlah menjadi hambatan, bahkan di bawah kepemimpinannya itu kerajaannya yang semula adalah kerajaan kecil di bawah naungan kerajaan lain pun mampu menjadi kerajaan yang mandiri dan tumbuh menjadi sebuah hal yang sangat besar, bahkan rakyatnya pun mengakui akan hal itu. Sang pemimpin, seorang duyung dengan ekor dan rambut serta bola mata berwarna merah seperti darah itu adalah seorang raja yang sangat tegas dan sangat jenius, bahkan para raja lainnya pun tidak ada yang berani melawannya kalau mereka tidak menginginkan kerajaan mereka jatuh ke tangan raja berekor merah tersebut.

Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, putra pasangan dari raja dan ratu sebelumnya yang memerintah kerajaan bawah laut yang bernama Teiko, di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda itu ia sudah memikul beban serta tanggung jawab yang sangat besar di pundah mudanya tersebut. Meski demikian, kemampuannya memimpin sudah bisa disetarakan seperti raja-raja yang sudah lama memimpin sebuah kerajaan, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan melebihi mereka semua dan dikombinasikan. Di bawah kepemimpinannya, masyarakat pun bisa menikmati apa yang dinamakan dengan zaman kejayaan dan keemasan.

Kedamaian yang menyertai masyarakat di kerajaan Teiko ini tidaklah sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh sang raja muda itu. Sedari tadi ia berenang ke kanan dan ke kiri di ruang tahtanya tersebut, seperti orang bingung yang meskipun emosi tersebut tidaklah tampak pada wajahnya. Ekspresinya yang terkesan selalu tenang dengan pembawaan yang tegas itu selalu menjadi topeng permanen yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, sang raja berambut merah pun juga tidak menghiraukan bagaimana mahkota emasnya yang bertengger di atas kepalanya tersebut bergejolak setiap kali ekornya mengambil gerakan memutar yang cepat, bahkan tindakannya itu pun membuat air yang ada di sekitarnya beriak tidak karuan, namun sama halnya dengan tindakan pertama semua itu tidak ia hiraukan.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan," gumamnya dengan nada yang mencerminkan kemarahan. Masih berenang ke sana kemari, sang raja itu pun menghiraukan kehadiran dari penasehatnya yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan kalem, meskipun ada emosi kegusaran yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang penasehat.

Menatap dalamnya lautan yang dingin dengan tatapan yang sama dinginnya itu sang raja itu pun akhirnya menoleh ke samping, ke arah sang penasehat yang memiliki ekor dan rambut seperti warna batu zamrud yang melegenda tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, Shintarou, kenapa para tetua sialan itu memutuskan kalau aku harus mencari seorang pendamping di tengah kepemimpinanku seperti ini? Dan berani-beraninya mereka menunjuk duyung itu sebagai tunanganku tanpa ijinku, mereka sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi sepertinya!"

Duyung yang bernama Midorima Shintarou, penasehat raja dan juga orang kepercayaan dari Seijuurou pun tak mampu mengucap sebuah kalimat ketika ia merasa sang raja masih mengutarakan kekesalannya itu. Ia tidak mau menyela Seijuurou yang masih marah itu, ia tidak ingin sihir dari sang raja akan menjadi tak terkendali dan akan menyerangnya bila ia salah ucap atau membuat Seijuurou merasa semakin marah. Tidak, Midorima Shintarou masih sayang nyawa dan ia masih ingin menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan sang istri yang telah ia nikahi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, Midorima Kazunari.

"Tua bangka sialan yang tak tahu apa-apa, seenaknya memerintahku untuk menikah dan kemudian menunjuk duyung tak berguna bernama Furihata Kouki sebagai tunanganku. Mereka benar-benar sudah tak sayang nyawa lagi!" Sang raja pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kanannya, membuat buku-buku jemarinya memutih sementara sihirnya yang luar biasa itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya terjadi, bahkan duel maut antara Seijuurou dengan Akashi Masaomi seribu tahun yang lalu pun tidak membuatnya lepas kendali saat ia merebut tahta kerajaan dari tangan sang anak. Betapa Seijuurou ingin membunuh para tetua duyung kerajaan ini lalu memutus ikatan pertunangannya dengan Furihata Kouki, duyung yang ia ketahui sangat menggilainya meski duyung yang bersangkutan tak pernah berani berbicara dengannya.

Sihir yang luar biasa itu pun memporak-porandakan ruangan singgasananya, bahkan kalau Midorima tidak berpegangan secara kuat pada pilar bangunan yang ada di sana, sudah bisa dipastikan ia pun akan ikut terpental seperti barang-barang yang ada di sana.

"Kalau saja bukan karena Shuuzo dan Daiki yang mencegahku untuk menghabisi mereka semua serta menahanku, kumpulan orang bodoh yang ada di senat Teiko pun akan tinggal sejarah saat ini."

Ekornya mengepak begitu dahsyat dan menghantam lantai istana, membuat sebuah getaran kecil yang disebut gempa melanda kerajaan itu. Ditambah dengan kombinasi sihirnya yang luar biasa, gempa bawah laut yang merupakan ulahnya itu akan dirasakan oleh manusia yang hidup di permukaan laut. Biarkan mereka semua merasakan kemarahan dari Akashi Seijuurou, ia adalah seorang raja dan orang yang berani menentangnya pun akan binasa di hadapannya.

"Akashi, kau mau ke mana?!" Tanya Midorima tanpa ada rasa hormat sedikit pun, melihat keduanya adalah teman akrab sejak keduanya masih kecil. Duyung berekor hijau emerald itu melihat bagaimana raja muda Teiko itu berenang ke arah pintu besar yang merupakan pintu keluar dari tempat ini.

Belum pernah Midorima melihat Seijuurou semarah ini, bahkan sampai menimbulkan gempa bawah laut sedahsyat ini. Dalam hati Midorima mengutuk anggota dewan yang berusaha untuk mengendalikan raja muda tersebut, seharusnya mereka belajar dari pengalaman kalau mencoba untuk mengendalikan seorang tak terkendali seperti Akashi Seijuurou itu adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Dan mencoba untuk mengikat seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan seorang Furihata Kouki tanpa persetujuan sang raja pun juga pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia pun juga akan menghitung waktu sampai Seijuurou membatalkan tunangan sepihak yang diberikan padanya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu akan ke mana aku pergi, Shintarou, jangan campuri urusanku kalau kau masih ingin bertemu dengan istrimu itu," suara dingin dari sang raja berambut merah darah itu menyuarakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Peringatan pun diberikan, dan Midorima tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menatap sosok duyung berekor dan berambut merah darah tersebut keluar dari ruangan singgasana tersebut.

"Ini menyebalkan, _Nanodayo."_

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang penasehatnya itu berikan padanya, Seijuurou terus keluar dari tempat yang memerangkapnya tersebut. Ia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam gedung para dewan, tidak... masuk ke dalam tempat itu sama artinya ia akan melakukan pembunuhan besar-besaran kepada mereka. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri ke sebuah tempat, ia tidak ingin mengambil tindakan yang ia rasa akan ia sesalkan nanti bila ia tinggal di istana pada saat-saat seperti ini. Emosinya yang tidak stabil itu adalah pemicunya.

Ia berenang keluar dari istananya, namun sebuah panggilan lirih yang memanggil namanya pun membuatnya berhenti tepat di kebun istana. Kepalanya yang masih memiliki mahkota indah dan menyuarakan kekuasaannya atas kerajaan ini sebagai seorang raja pun menoleh ke samping untuk melihat pemanggil namanya itu, hanya untuk melihat ke depan lagi saat tahu siapa pemanggilnya.

Tanpa seijinnya itu, orang yang memanggilnya tersebut berenang mendekat ke arahnya, sampai jarak yang terpaut di antara mereka adalah tidak lebih dari dua meter jauhnya. Duyung itu memiliki ekor dan rambut berwarna kecoklatan, berwajah cukup manis namun masih tak bisa membuat kesan di hati Seijuurou. Di leher duyung berekor kecoklatan itu tergantung sebuah kalung dengan liontin berupa kerang berwarna putih, sangat indah dan menawan.

"Seijuurou-sama, saya merasakan gempa laut yang berasal dari istana. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, menahan rasa takut dan kagum pada saat yang sama pun menyuarakan pertanyaan singkat dari seorang duyung yang bernama Furihata Kouki, tunangan sepihaknya.

Seijuurou tak menyahut, pandangannya terasa begitu jengah bila ia menoleh ke arah duyung berekor kecoklatan itu, sehingga ia pun tak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang ia rasa kurang penting tersebut.

Pertanyaan bodoh, itulah yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Seijuurou. Harusnya Furihata bisa membaca situasi kalau saat ini Seijuurou sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya, namun dengan lancangnya atau malah dengan bodohnya Furihata malah menghampirinya. Ia tidaklah membenci duyung tersebut, namun melihat para tetua selalu mencoba memasangkan Seijuurou dengan duyung manis di sampingnya ini lama kelamaan membuatnya jengah. Furihata Kouki, ia manis dan merupakan istri impian, namun bukan untuk Seijuurou karena setiap kali Seijuurou melihatnya maka ia hanya akan melihat belenggu yang ingin dipasangkan pada lehernya oleh para senat bodoh tersebut.

"Seijuurou-sama, apa anda tak apa-apa?" Dengan gerakan singkat, Furihata pun berenang mendekat dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk menyentuh lengan kanan Seijuurou.

Belum sempat tangan putih itu menyentuh lengan Seijuurou, sang raja mudah itu langsung menampar tangan itu dan menghadiahi sang pemilik dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak memerintahkanmu untuk menyentuhku, Kouki, jaga sikapmu!" Perintah Seijuurou dengan dingin, kedua mata heterokromnya menatap tajam sang tunangan yang tak diinginkannya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Furihata tercengang dan terkejut atas tindakan kasar dari sang raja. Ia memegang tangannya yang ditolak oleh Seijuurou dan membawanya ke dadanya. Ada sekelebat perasaan sakit dan kecewa yang tercetak jelas di bola matanya, merasa sedih karena tunangannya itu menolak kehadirannya, bahkan kurang lebih tepatnya seperti tidak menginginkannya.

"Sadari tempatmu."

Kalimat singkat yang berupa kalimat perintah itu mengalun keluar dari mulu Seijuurou, dan setelahnya ia langsung berenang menjauh dari sosok sang tunangan sepihak, meninggalkan Furihata dalam diamnya.

"Seijuurou-sama, kenapa anda selalu menolakku?" gumam Furihata pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara lembut, ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Tanpa sadar air mata pun keluar dari sudut kedua matanya, menyatu dengan air laut yang mengelilingi sang duyung. "Apa anda tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai anda?"

Kemarahannya yang tak terbendung itu membuatnya terus berenang menjauh dari kerajaannya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali maupun merasakan emosi itu bila ia terus-terusan tinggal di tempat itu. Oleh karena itu Seijuurou berenang menjauh untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli kalau sepupunya yang bernama Nijimura Shuuzo maupun penasehatnya yang bernama Midorima Shintarou itu tengah mencarinya, ia hanya ingin pergi secara sementara untuk menenangkan diri. Emosinya semakin memuncak karena ia bertemu dengan Furihata di tengah jalan tadi, sehingga mau tidak mau pun Seijuurou berenang dengan sangat cepat ke permukaan laut.

* * *

Udara yang sangat familiar itu menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya, dan cerahnya langit biru yang tercetak di atasnya pun menandakan kalau ia sudah berada di permukaan laut. Seijuurou menarik nafas perlahan, rasanya begitu bebas ketika ia berada di tempat ini, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang duyung pun ia sangat menyukai permukaan laut ketimbang bawah laut pada saat ini. Mahkota yang masih bertengger di kepala merahnya pun sedikit bersinar saat sinar matahari menerpanya.

Ia berenang mendekati bebatuan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menatap cerahnya langit biru itu pun menatap lurus ke arah kerajaan manusia yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut. Sihirnya yang kuat itu memungkinkan bagi Seijuurou untuk memiliki sepasang kaki dan berjalan di daratan, hal itu sudah sering ia lakukan untuk melihat-lihat tempat itu, namun untuk kali ini berenang dan mengambang di permukaan laut seperti ini lebih ia pilih daripada berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan. Bertemu dengan langit cerah di atasnya saja sudah cukup untuk menguapkan emosi yang sedari tadi terkumpul di dalam tubuhnya.

Perhatiannya terus-terusan terkumpul pada pemandangan yang sangat indah itu, tak mengindahkan apapun yang terjadi, bahkan kelicikan dari anggota dewan di kerajaannya pun serasa terlupakan olehnya saat ia menikmati momen-momen damai seperti ini. Surga dunianya yang begitu indah itu pun teralihkan ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat merdu, nyanyian laut yang menggelora dan sering ia dengarkan dari duyung pun rasanya tak mampu menandingi keindahan warna suara yang Seijuurou dengar ini. Dan seperti dirinya terkena oleh hipnotis magis yang tak tampak, perhatian Seijuurou pun benar-benar tersita dan tanpa sadar ia berenang mendekat ke arah sumber suara yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah senandung asing namun indah tersebut.

Bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang menjulang untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya, sang raja muda dari kerajaan bawah laut Teiko itu pun melihat seorang anak manusia tengah berdiri di atas lantai berpasir yang ada di pantai. Pandangan mata dari anak manusia berambut biru langit itu terlihat begitu teduh, tubuhnya yang mungil itu pun hanya berbalut oleh sebuah kemeja besar berwarna biru langit dan celana berbahan kain dengan warna hitam saja. Anak manusia yang Seijuurou lihat tersebut tidak mengenakan alas kaki, sehingga kulit kakinya itu bertemu langsung dengan pasir hangat serta riakan ombak dingin dari laut.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?" tanya Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, pandangan matanya masih tak teralihkan dari sosok menawan yang terbalut akan kesederhanaan itu.

Ia pun terus berenang mendekat, namun sebisa mungkin masih menyembunyikan sosoknya agar anak manusia tersebut tak melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin menakuti anak manusia itu dengan sosoknya yang seharusnya tak nyata dan berupa dongeng pengantar tidur belaka. Mengenyampingkan hal tersebut, Seijuurou pun terus mengawasi remaja itu, terutama bagaiamana suara merdunya itu tengah merapal sebuah senandung lembut yang membuat hatinya begitu teduh dan tenang. Tidak ada seorang yang bisa membuat Seijuurou setenang ini seperti apa yang mendiang ibunya lakukan, dan anak manusia yang begitu asing dengannya ini pun mampu melakukannya hanya dengan senandung kecil yang ia keluarkan.

Kalau Seijuurou tidak melihat kedua kaki yang ada pada tubuh anak itu, pasti Seijuurou akan mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah seorang duyung seperti dirinya. Suara yang lembut dan indah, lalu disempurnakan dengan paras yang manis serta menawan adalah ciri khas dari para duyung. Dalam artian lain, anak manusia ini membuatnya menarik.

Nyanyian yang dilantunkan oleh anak manusia berambut biru langit itu terus bergulir dalam beberapa saat kemudian, suaranya yang terbawa oleh sapaan angin laut itu sampai di telinga Seijuurou. Hanya melalui suaranya saja sudah membuat Seijuurou tertarik pada anak itu, hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi namun kehadirannya begitu nyata.

Inikah yang disebut sebagai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Dan tanpa yang ia sadari, benih cinta karena suara indah itu pun akan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi gelap yang akan membutakan dirinya suatu saat nanti.

* * *

Selama seminggu penuh Seijuurou selalu menyempatkan diri untuk keluar dari istananya dan berenang menuju ke permukaan laut, ke tempatnya untuk melihat pertunjukan konser yang sering digelar oleh anak manusia berwarna biru langit di pantai tersebut. Konser sederhana dengan dirinya serta laut luas sebagai pendengarnya, meskipun demikian keindahan dari sang penyanyi itu tidak pernah pudar di mata Seijuurou, malah kebalikannya pun semakin terlihat. Anak manusia itu terus bertambah indah di matanya, dan andai kata anak manusia itu adalah seorang duyung seperti dirinya maka ia akan memerintahkannya untuk menggantikan posisi Furihata Kouki sebagai tunangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Seijuurou tidak merasa jijik pada manusia, dan semua itu dikarenakan makhluk manis yang menyanyikan senandung lembut ini.

Perasaan dinginnya semakin mencari akibat senandung yang dinyanyikan oleh anak manusia itu, dan secara anehnya Seijuurou pun mulai memiliki kalau anak manusia yang tengah menyanyi di bibir pantai tersebut adalah satu-satunya yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Kehadiran anak itu cukup membuatnya semakin gila, dan setiap kali ia bertemu dengan anak itu perasaannya semakin menguar dan tak terkendali. Perasaan ingin memilikinya terus memuncak, dan sang raja Teiko tersebut tiba-tiba saja memiliki keinginan untuk menjadikan sang penyanyi itu sebagai ratunya, menyeret anak itu ke dalam lautan luas agar ia bisa berdiri tepat di samping singgasana Seijuurou ketika sang raja memerintah.

Ya... Ia terobsesi pada anak itu, dan ia pun akan menggantikan posisi dari Furihata dengan anak ini. Keinginanannya ini mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kedua matanya menyipit perlahan saat ia melihat sesosok manusia tinggi dengan rambut merah menghampiri anak manusia tersebut, membuatnya berhenti menyenandungkan melodi yang sangat Seijuurou tersebut. Siapa manusia yang bersama dengan malaikat itu? Berani-beraninya ia mengganggu waktu Seijuurou yang tengah menikmati lantunan lagu tersebut.

"Tidak, Kagami-kun, aku tidak mau kembali dulu ke dalam menara. Aku masih ingin berada di sini dan menikmati suasana laut sekarang ini," suara yang berasal anak manusia itu masih melantun pelan di telinga Seijuurou. Ia memberi tahu manusia bertubuh tinggi yang menghampirinya itu kalau ia tidak ingin kembali dulu, dan masih ingin terus berada di sana.

Seijuurou menyeringai sedikit melihat pemandangan itu, bagaimana pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Kagami itu tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika anak manusia-nya tersebut masih bersikeras untuk tinggal. Kelihatannya sang penyanyi itu memiliki sebuah kekuasaan penuh yang membuatnya mampu mengendalikan Kagami. Seijuurou menduga kalau anak manusia itu adalah orang yang penting, hal ini terlihat dari betapa tunduknya Kagami di hadapannya.

"Menarik," gumam Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri, ia terus mengamati interaksi di antara kedua manusia tersebut. Gerakannya yang singkat dari ekor besarnya itu membuat perpecahan ombak, membuat cipakan air yang tak terkira terjadi di sekitarnya.

Mengutuki dirinya yang dinilai sangat ceroboh itu, Seijuurou langsung berenang bersembunyi ke dalam laut, namun tak terlalu dalam ketika ia melihat bagaimana anak manusia itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami ke arah persembunyian Seijuurou. Dari dalam air Seijuurou menatap ke permukaan yang diselimuti oleh air, ia bisa melihat bayangan dari anak manusia itu masih menelisik, dan apakah itu sebuah tatapan penuh keterkejutan yang Seijuurou lihat?

Dua mata biru langit melebar ketika menatap ke arahnya, bisa dipastikan kalau anak manusia itu tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Seijuurou sebelum ekornya masuk ke dalam laut. Sebuah perasaan was-was pun terukir di dalam dirinya, dan lucunya perasaan was-was itu berubah menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran. Kekhawatirannya bukan karena anak manusia itu melihat sosok Seijuurou, namun kekhawatirannya tersebut bersumber akan bayangan betapa takutnya anak itu kepada sosok Seijuurou yang merupakan seorang duyung. Konyol memang, merasa takut akan anggapan dari seseorang, apalagi seorang manusia seperti anak itu terdengar sangat tak masuk akal.

"Kagami-kun, kembalilah ke dalam istana. Aku tak apa di sini sendirian, lagi pula paman sudah memberiku izin untuk keluar setelah betapa kerasnya aku meminta izin kemarin," ujar sosok anak manusia itu, bahkan Seijuurou bisa mendengarnya meski ia berada di bawah permukaan laut. Tidak heran kalau hal itu terjadi melihat lokasinya tersembunyi dan tidak terlalu juh dari kedua insan tersebut.

"Tapi, Tetsuya-sama, ini sudah hampir sore dan anda belum makan sedari tadi. Saya khawatir kalau anda jatuh sakit nanti. Saya mohon anda segera kembali ke dalam istana," pinta Kagami dengan suara yang sedikit memelas, namun kelihatannya anak manusia yang bernama Tetsuya itu masih tak mengindahkannya.

"Kagami-kun, aku akan kembali nanti. Kumohon ijinkan aku untuk di sini barang sebentar saja, aku ingin bermain untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ini adalah kesempatan langka yang paman Chihirou berikan padaku, kumohon."

Entah kenapa Seijuurou tidak menyukai bagaimana Tetsuya memberikan nada itu pada orang yang bernama Kagami tersebut. Ia terus menunggu sampai keduanya selesai berbicara, dan dari sana pun ia juga melihat kalau manusia yang bernama Kagami itu meninggalkan Tetsuya seorang diri di bibir pantai. Tetsuya menang.

Setelah kepergian Kagami dari tempat itu, hanya ada suara angin laut yang menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru pantai dan memecah keheningan, bahkan suara tersebut sampai ke telinga Seijuurou ketika angin laut tersebut menyentuh permukaan lautan yang tenang, menyampaikan suaranya pada sang raja muda itu. Ketenangan yang tercipta di antara keduanya pun tidaklah bertahan lama, dan sepertinya Seijuurou memiliki perasaan kalau Tetsuya akan memanggilnya untuk keluar setelah tanpa sengaja melihat penampakannya tadi. Dan perasaan dari Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou itu jarang meleset.

"Ah.. Tuan ikan, aku harap aku tidak salah menyebutnya. Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu."

Sebuah kedutan kecil muncul di alis kiri Seijuurou. Sebutan macam apa itu? Tuan ikan? Dan itu ditujukan pada dirinya yang seorang penguasa lautan ini? Entah ia ingin tertawa atau mungkin malah marah pada remaja bertubuh mungil itu ia masih belum tahu.

"Tuan ikan?" Panggil Tetsuya lagi, Seijuurou bisa membayangkan kalau remaja itu tengah mengawasi laut dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Kelihatannya Tetsuya tidak takut pada sosoknya, atau mungkin mengabaikannya seperti ia tengah bermimpi di siang bolong. Tidak, yang ada malah sebaliknya dimana Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan penuh tanda tanya seperti itu.

"Tuan ikan, apa kau masih ada di sini?" Tanya Tetsuya. Pendengaran Seijuurou mendengar kalau Tetsuya mendekat ke arah laut, sampai air menyentuh pinggangnya dan membiarkan tubuh mungil itu hampir terseret ke dalam hanya untuk memanggil si 'tuan ikan' yang ternyata adalah Akashi Seijuurou ini.

"Tuan ikan tak perlu takut padaku, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Cukup, Seijuurou sedikit tidak terima dipanggil dengan sebutan aneh seperti "tuan ikan" yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya padanya, dan kelihatannya sang raja itu pun harus memperlihatkan dirinya sebelum Tetsuya melakukan hal bodoh seperti menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam laut tanpa sadar hanya demi mencarinya.

Berenang menepi, Seijuurou pun kini berada di belakang tubuh Tetsuya yang terbenam sebatas pinggang di dalam laut. Tanpa mengucap apapun, sang raja Teiko tersebut keluar dari permukaan laut dengan sebatas pinggang dan langsung saja ia melingkatkan lengan kanan kokohnya pada pinggang anak manusia itu, menariknya ke belakang sampai punggung Tetsuya bertemu dengan dada bidang milik Seijuurou.

"Aa..." sebuah suara kecil itu pun keluar dari mulut Tetsuya sebelum Seijuurou membekapnya dengan tangan kirinya, tidak membiarkan sosok manis itu untuk berteriak karena keterkejutan yang dirasakannya akibat kemunculan Seijuurou yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

Seulas seringai pun terbentuk dengan regalnya di bibir Seijuurou ketika ia merasakan tubuh kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya itu bergetar. Bukan karena dinginnya air laut yang menusuk, namun karena tremor ketakutan serta keterkejutan yang diakibatkan oleh tindakannya tersebut.

"Jadi, Tetsuya... kau telah memanggilku ke sini, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Bisik Seijuurou di telinga sang pangeran itu, bahkan duyung berekor merah itu dengan lancangnya meniupkan nafas hangatnya di telinga Tetsuya yang sukses membuat Tetsuya berjengit kaget.

Hanya suara bekapan saja yang keluar dari bibir Tetsuya yang masih tersembunyi di balik tangan duyung tersebut, ia tidak bisa menyuarakan protesnya sementara gerakan untuk melarikan diri pun tak mampu Tetsuya lakukan karena dekapan Seijuurou terlalu erat bagi dirinya.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kutemui dan berani memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan ikan', Tetsuya, berani sekali tapi harus aku akui kalau aku menyukai sifatmu yang seperti ini," dengan kurang ajarnya duyung penguasa lautan tersebut menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Tetsuya yang sudah basah karena air laut tersebut.

Pelukan yang Seijuurou lakukan pada pinggangnya itu menyeimbangkan tubuh Tetsuya sehingga ia pun tidak tenggelam. Meski demikian, bukan berarti sang pangeran muda itu akan berdiam diri. Ia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, sehingga ia pun akan terus bergerak agar dilepaskan oleh makhluk yang merupakan mitos itu. Gerakannya tetap tidak berguna, namun namanya bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya kalau ia pasrah akan tindakan tersebut.

"Hentikan, Tetsuya, atau kau mau mati tenggelam karena aku lepaskan di sini? Oh... pasti orang yang bernama Taiga itu tidak akan menyukai kalau dia menemukanmu mengambang di permukaan laut sebagai seorang mayat 'kan?" bibir itu menempel pada kulit leher milik Tetsuya, membuatnya bergetar kecil karena sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Ini pasti akibat makhluk aneh tersebut, rasanya Tetsuya menyesal memanggil 'tuan ikan' itu untuk muncul kalau ia akan menjadi korban pelecehan seperti ini.

Seijuurou menyeringai lagi sesaat dirasakannya Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau berjanji tidak akan pergi sebelum aku mengatakannya? Kalau iya, aku akan melepaskan tanganku yang membungkam mulutmu itu,"

Tetsuya pun mengangguk paham, dan setelah persetujuan di antara keduanya terbuat ia pun merasakan tangan dingin milik dari duyung tersebut melepaskan bungkamannya pada mulut Tetsuya. Dan detik itu juga Tetsuya mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya, nafasnya pun terdengar tersengal-sengal namun hal itu ia hiraukan untuk beberapa saat lamanya untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Tetsuya tengah berada di laut, hampir tenggelam karena keingintahuannya sehingga tanpa sadar pun ia menghampiri laut dan kalau bukan karena pelukan duyung yang ada di belakangnya itu pasti ia akan tewas tenggelam di sana. Namun yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah, mereka itu nyata, duyung itu nyata dan bukan sebuah mitos belaka yang selama ini sering ia dengar dan baca dari orang-orang maupun dari buku bacaan. Dan harus ia garis bawahi kalau duyung itu juga seorang yang mesum dan menyebalkan seperti tuan ikan yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Tuan ikan..." ucapan Tetsuya pun terputus saat sebuah suara yang penuh akan perintah dari duyung yang ada di belakang itu menginterupsinya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, itu namaku."

"Akashi-san, tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku dan bibirmu dari leherku," ujar Tetsuya, mengoreksi nama dari sang raja penguasa laut tersebut.

Sebuah alis berwarna merah dari Seijuurou itu terangkat perlahan, tanda heran namun terkesan pada saat yang sama pun muncul pada wajah tampannya.

"Kau berani memerintahku, Tetsuya," bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou. "Dan jangan gunakan kata 'san' dalam namaku, terdengar sangat aneh untukku."

"Akashi-kun," Tetsuya mendelik marah pada tangan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya itu setelah ia memperbaiki panggilannya untuk makhluk tersebut. Kalau saja ia tahu duyung itu adalah makhluk yang mengesalkan dan penuh akan harga diri seperti makhluk yang seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuhnya ini, maka ia bisa mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyesal telah bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. "Tolong lepaskan aku."

Permintaannya yang terdengar begitu memelas itu dihiraukan oleh Seijuurou, makhluk itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Tetsuya, seperti ia tidak mau melepaskan tubuh sang pangeran meskipun Tetsuya sudah memintanya dengan baik-baik. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan, begitulah pemikiran Tetsuya mengenai duyung yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

Tetsuya ingin mengeluarkan protes lagi, namun suaranya tercekat saat Seijuurou menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"Tidur, Tetsuya!" baritone rendah yang merupakan suara Seijuurou itu membisikkan sebuah perintah yang tak bisa ditampik. Seperti terkena sebuah sihir pun Tetsuya merasakan tubuhnya melemas tanpa sebab, dan perlahan-lahan kedua matanya terpejam sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dari tubuhnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang menarik, Tetsuya, tidak mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku melihat keindahan yang kau pancarkan dari dirimu. Suaramu dan kehadiranmu itu telah memikatku ke dalam perangkapmu, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena ini."

Seijuurou pun membalikkan tubuh Tetsuya yang berada dalam hipnotisnya tersebut untuk menghadap padanya. Dilihat dari dekat Tetsuya memang terlihat lebih menarik dari sebelumnya, bahkan Seijuurou bisa membayangkan bagaimana perpaduan keduanya akan terlihat begitu indah pada anak-anak mereka berdua. Ya, sang raja itu dengan egoisnya telah mengklaim Tetsuya sebagai miliknya padahal interaksi antar keduanya sangat minim, hanya sekedar suara Tetsuya yang tersalur dalam lantunan lagu yang seminggu belakangan ini ia dengarkan. Meski demikian suara tersebut sudah mampu membuat sang raja muda itu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau akan menjadi ratu yang menawan bagi Teiko dan ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak kita, Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou.

Cinta itu buta, terutama bila cinta itu berasal dari seorang raja duyung dengan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Cinta pada pandangan pertama miliknya telah berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi yang berbahaya.

Bibir yang dingin miliknya itu pun menyentuh kulit Tetsuya di keningnya sebelum mereka turun sampai bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman singkat namun sangat memabukkan bagi Seijuurou. Kedua tangan Seijuurou mendekap tubuh mungil milik Tetsuya yang kala itu masih tak sadarkan diri, sang raja pun menggumamkan sesuatu sampai sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari tubuh keduanya muncul. Ia pun menyeringai tipis kala kedua matanya melihat sebuah tanda seperti kerang dengan bulan sabit melekat di depannya muncul di kening Tetsuya, sebuah tanda yang dibuat oleh sihir kuat milik Seijuurou yang membuat siapapun dapat bernapas di dalam air.

"Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya. Kebebasan yang kau nyanyikan setiap hari itu akan aku belenggu dengan diriku," gumam Seijuurou lagi, ia berencana untuk mengubah malaikat mungilnya yang memiliki suara manis itu menjadi makhluk sama seperti dirinya. Namun ia akan menunggu tanggal mainnya nanti.

Dengan gerakan singkat, sang raja yang memiliki kuasa penuh tersebut menyeret dirinya dan tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam lautan yang dingin, menuju ke dalam kerajaannya yang tersembunyi oleh selubung sihir. Dan detik itu pula, putra mahkota daari Seirin yang seharusnya didaulat menjadi raja pun tak pernah kembali lagi karena sebuah hal yang menimpanya.

* * *

Ketika kedua orangtuanya masih hidup, mereka selalu mengatakan kalau cinta itu adalah segalanya. Cinta adalah apa yang membuat Tetsuya terlahir di dunia ini dan menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai seorang pangeran, bahkan kasih sayang dari mereka juga telah memberik kesempatan bagi Tetsuya untuk tetap hidup setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Namun, apakah cinta yang ditawarkan oleh makhluk asing dan menakutkan seperti Akashi Seijuurou ini adalah apa yang ia inginkan? Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang entah bisa ia jawab apa tidak.

Cintanya akan kebebasan yang ia impi-impikan harus kandas pada detik itu, kebodohannya untuk memanggil duyung yang pertama ia temui telah menyeretnya dalam dinamika kemustahilan yang melanda sehingga kehidupannya pun berubah secara drastis seperti ini.

Apakah cinta yang berlandaskan obsesi dari sang raja adalah apa yang ia inginkan? Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

* * *

AN: Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk #MysticCreature challennge. Terima kasih sudah mampir

Author: Sky


End file.
